Wszystko w porządku? (Quciksilverxreader)
by Miki45
Summary: Oto twoja własna historia z Quicksilver'em. :D


Stałaś niepewna w łazience czekając na wynik testu ciążowego. Od ostatniej wizyty Quicksilvera w twoim domu minęły dwa tygodnie i właśnie od tego czasu okres zaczął ci się spóźniać. Nerwowo obgryzałaś paznokcie. Zazwyczaj tego nie robisz, gdyż uważasz to za obrzydliwe, jednakże teraz głowę zaprzątały ci różnie pytania: „Co jeżeli dziecko będzie mutantem?", „Czy Peter nie ucieknie i nie zostaniesz samotną matką?". Wszystko to gromadziło się wraz ze stresem, ręce drżały jak nigdy, a oddech stawał się nie równy. Gdy dochodziła ostatnia minuta czekania na wynik serce omalże nie wyskoczyło ci z piersi. W momencie zobaczenia, że nadszedł czas na ostateczne dowiedzenie się czy jesteś w ciąży, czy nie - urwał ci się film.

W tym samym czasie Hank, profesor oraz Peter wybierali się do ciebie w odwiedziny.

„Jesteś pewny, że jest w domu?" zapytał Hank.

„Powinna być… Lepiej sprawdzić" odparł Peter, drapiąc się w szyję.

„Dobrze więc." Powiedział Xavier. Po chwili użył swojej zdolności telepatii by nawiązać kontakt z tobą jeżeli jesteś w domu. „Ona …."

„Co z nią!?" wykrzyknął zmartwiony szaro-włosy chłopak.

„Ona… Zemdlała w łazience."

Auto stało przed domem, a Peter wyskoczył z niego i pobiegł do łazienki na piętrze. Hank szybko zaparkował na podjeździe domu.

Zmartwiony chłopak objął cię swoimi ramionami i delikatnie tobą potrząsał byś odzyskała przytomność. Cicho mrucząc, przechyliłaś głowę i szybko zamrugałaś. Zobaczyłaś Petera zaraz przy tobie oraz dalej stojących, w drzwiach do łazienki, Hanka oraz profesora.

„Co się stało?" wymruczałaś powoli wstając, opierając się o umywalkę. „Co wy tu robicie?"

„[Twoje imię] martwiłem się o ciebie, więc postanowiłem przyjechać" powiedział szaro-włosy, patrząc na ciebie z troską. Gdy spojrzałaś mu w oczy od razu zorientowałaś się, że na umywalce leży test, postanowiłaś go zakryć ciałem. Peter tego nie zauważył, lecz Xavier i Hank owszem.

„ _Powinnaś mu powiedzieć [Twoje imię]."_ Usłyszałaś w głowie, mimowolnie spojrzałaś w stronę profesora.

„ _Obiecał pan, że nie będzie czytać w moich myślach"_ odparłaś w głowie.

„ _Tak, ale to jest ważne on musi wiedzieć [Twoje imię]"_

„ _Ale ja nie wiem jak zareaguje…"_

Patrzyłaś się tak na Xaviera jeszcze parę sekund, po czym odwróciłaś się do umywalki, wzięłaś z niej test i podałaś swojemu chłopakowi. On patrzył ze zdumieniem.

„Robiłam ten test przed chwilą…" zaczęłaś. Energiczny do tej pory chłopak – zamarł. Stał i wpatrywał się w test jak zaczarowany. Rzuciłaś nerwowe spojrzenie w kierunku profesora, a on lekko skinął głową. Nie musiałaś czytać mu w myślach by wyczytać z jego twarzy „dobrze postąpiłaś". Jednakże mimo to patrząc na Petera, miałaś wrażenie, że ze stresu i napięcia eksploduje ci żołądek. Mijała tak już minuta w milczeniu. W końcu nie wytrzymałaś i odezwałaś się. „Proszę, powiedz coś…"

„Ja nie wiem co powiedzieć" mówił powoli, dalej zaskoczony. „Jak … Jak to się stało?"

„Cóż pamiętasz jak dwa tygodnie temu przyjechałeś do mnie na weekend?"

„Tak, ale…" przerwał, nie odrywając wzroku od testu, lecz po chwili zdecydował się spojrzeć na ciebie. „Przecież się zabezpieczaliśmy"

Odruchowo spojrzałaś w podłogę jakby ci było wstyd tego co się stało. Peter westchnął, po czym oddał ci test do rąk i wyszedł. Poczułaś jak po policzku spłynęła ci samotna łza. Co to może oznaczać? Czy teraz będziesz sama? – pytania ponownie zalewały ci głowę.

„Daj mu trochę czasu" przerwał ciszę Xavier. „Musi sobie wszystko ułożyć w głowie"

„Co jeżeli teraz mnie zostawi? Nie dam sobie rady… jestem sama, mam tylko jego …" powiedziałaś załamanym głosem. Gdy miałaś jedenaście lat twoi rodzice zginęli w wypadu samochodowym. Wychowywałaś się w sierocińcu, póki nie skończyłaś osiemnastu lat i wprowadziłaś się do domu twoich rodziców, który dostałaś w spadku. Dom ten leżał niedaleko domu rodziny Maximoff. To cię przerażało co jak spotkasz mamę chłopaka? Co jej powiesz?

„Masz nas" powiedział Hank „Pomożemy ci, porozmawiam z Peterem"

Potrafiłaś tylko skinąć głową, a oni opuścili twój dom.

*** Dwa miesiące później***

Ciąże już było widać, starałaś się jak najmniej wychodzić z domu by przypadkiem nie wpaść na panią Maximoff. Dalej nie miałaś żadnych wieści od Hanka dotyczących Petera. Zaczęłaś sama przygotowywać pokój dla dziecka, a raczej dzieci. Twój lekarz powiedział, że to bliźniaki. Mimo, że akceptowałaś mutanty bałaś się, że się urodzą. Jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem i nie wiesz jak to jest mieć moc, nie wiesz jak wytłumaczyć dzieciom, że nie są inne tylko wyjątkowe, utalentowane. Od razu jednak powiedziałaś sobie, że jeżeli będą utalentowane to wyślesz je do szkoły profesora.

Pewnego dnia wracałaś do domu z zakupów. „ _Cholera!"_ pomyślałaś. W twoją stronę nie szedł kto inny jak pani Maximoff.

„O witaj [Twoje imię]!" przywitała się… _chyba nie zwróciła uwagi na brzuch_ …- pomyślałaś.

„Dzień dobry" powiedziałaś uśmiechając się do niej.

„Masz jakieś wiadomości od Petera?" utrzymywałaś z nią jak najdłuższy kontakt wzrokowy byle, żeby nie spojrzała w dół. „Od dwóch miesięcy nie daje żadnych znaków życia"

„Niestety nie wiem co się stało" w swoim głupim zwyczaju spojrzałaś w dół, jak zawsze, kiedy kłamiesz. Ona podążyła wzrokiem.

„Oh!" wykrzyknęła. „[Twoje imię] jesteś w ciąży?!"

„Tak …" powiedziałaś odwracając wzrok, z niewiadomych przyczyn poczułaś wstyd.

„Czy Peter.."

„Tak." Szybko przerwałaś „Jest ojcem i o tym wie… Dowiedział się dokładnie dwa miesiące temu…"

„Oh …" spojrzała w bok, ona też chyba się wstydziła, tylko, że za swojego syna. „Przepraszam cię … Jestem pewna, że się jakoś ułoży"

„Tak mój przyjaciel z tej szkoły obiecał, że z nim porozmawia.." powiedziałaś.

„Mam nadzieje, że nie zachowa się jak jego ojciec…" dodała. Twoje serce podskoczyło. Doskonale wiedziałaś, że Magneto zostawił mamę Petera po jednym razie, ale … ale on nawet nie wiedziałaś o jej ciąży … może Peter nie postąpi tak samo …

***Sześć miesięcy później (ósmy miesiąc ciąży)***

W akademii Xaviera.

Wszystkie dotychczasowe rozmowy z Peterem nie miały skutku, ale kończyło się awanturą, albo znikał gdzieś na kilka tygodni. Po prostu unikał tematu.

Logan jak to miał w zwyczaju, po treningu poszedł napić się wódki do kuchni. Nie spodziewał się tego co zobaczył. Końcówka wódki w butelce, a obok niej pijący Quicksilver.

„Młody co ty najlepszego robisz?" poszedł do niego i podniósł butelkę wódki i spojrzał na jej marne resztki.

„Piję, nie widać?"

„Jasne, że widać, ale to nie jest codzienny widok" stwierdził Logan „Co się stało?" szturchnął go łokciem.

„[Twoje imię] jest w ciąży." Rzucił krótko biorąc kolejny łyk trunku. Oczy Wolverina rozszerzyły się. Miał ciebie i jego za odpowiedzialnych, przynajmniej na tyle by potrafić się zabezpieczyć.

„Oh… Przecież to nie koniec świata" starszy mężczyzna powiedział klepiąc go po ramieniu. „Który miesiąc?"

„Bodajże ósmy…" mówił patrząc przed siebie, mieszając resztę napoju w szklance. Logan omal się nie udławił.

„Rozmawiałeś z nią chociaż raz od kiedy się dowiedziałeś?"

„Nie…" Peter się wyprostował i postawił szklankę na stole. „Boje się…"

„Kto by się nie bał" rzucił Wolverine na ''pocieszenie''- „Ale wiesz, że ona cię teraz potrzebuje to też będzie twoje dziecko"

„Tak, ale … Ona da sobie radę sama, nie potrzebuje mnie"

„A pomyśl co się stanie, jak urodzą się z mocami?" powiedział. „Ona nie da sobie rady, bo jest zwykłym człowiekiem."

„Racja…" Peter oparł łokcie na stole i oparł na dłoniach głowę jakby myślał. Ciszę przerwał Hank, który z impetem wbiegł do pokoju. Oboje natychmiast się obrócili w jego stronę.

„[Twoje imię] jest w szpitalu." Powiedział zdyszany.

„Co się stało!?" Quicksilver od razu zerwał się z krzesła.

„Zaczęła rodzić i kazała twojej mamie nas poinformować." Rzucił szybko „Dzieci urodzą się miesiąc przed terminem."

„Dzieci?" Zapytał Logan

„Tak. Bliźniaki" powiedział Hank. Peter w tym samym czasie natychmiast zniknął z pokoju.

„Mam nadzieje, że im się ułoży." Powiedział Wolverine nalewając sobie trunku.

Peter zaczął biec w kierunku najbliższego szpitala, do którego cię najprawdopodobniej przewieziono. Na miejscu okazało się, że był co na mniej minutę wcześniej od karetki. Gdy wyciągnięto cię z ambulansu na noszach on od razu wstał i podbiegł do ciebie. Ty mocno ścisnęłaś jego rękę, jednak musiałaś szybko ją puścić, gdyż nieśli cię na sale. Po czterdziestu minutach przyjechała pani Maximoff, a po kilku godzinach Hank, Xavier oraz Logan.

Wszyscy wyczekiwali w napięciu na narodziny dzieci. Po trzydziestu siedmiu godzinach zakończył się poród.

„Jest tu obecny ojciec dzieci?" powiedział ordynator, wychodząc z sali. Peter momentalnie stał i znalazł się naprzeciwko lekarza.

„To ja…" powiedział. Ordynator zlustrował go od góry do dołu zadziwiony.

„Gratuluję narodzin ślicznej dziewczynki i chłopca." Poklepał go po ramieniu i poszedł dalej. Szaro-włosy chłopak odetchnął głośno z ulgą, a reszta zaśmiała się.

Następnego dnia byłaś gotowa na odwiedziny przyjaciół. Wszyscy weszli do twojego szpitalnego pokoju z kwiatami, bombonierkami. Gratulowali ci pomyślnych narodzin. W drzwiach ujrzałaś niepewnie stojącego Petera.

„Moglibyście zostawić nas samych?" spytałaś. Wszyscy skinęli głowami i wyszli z pokoju. Zostałaś teraz tylko ty i Peter. Cisza stała się niezręczna, a ty sama bawiłaś się palcami.

„Ja…" on zaczął i od razu się na niego spojrzałaś. „Przepraszam… Zachowałem się jak ostatni dupek…"

„Masz racje." Dramatyczna przerwa. „Jednakże cieszę się, że tu jesteś."

„Tak ja też." Powiedział cicho uśmiechając się „Więc jakie imiona?"

„Cóż… Wiem, że chłopca nazwę Bruce, ale nie mam pomysłu na imię dla niej."

„Może … Wanda?"

„Wanda i Bruce Maximoff…" potarłaś brodę, patrząc w sufit. „Podoba mi się."

„Jeszcze raz bardzo cię przepraszam." Wymamrotał „Nie chce być jak mój ojciec…"

„Więc zostań choćby przy dzieciach, ja tego nie wymagam."

„Ale przy tobie też chce być" podszedł i pocałował cię w usta.


End file.
